


Burning For You

by HouseAcademy13



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 20:50:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4277454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HouseAcademy13/pseuds/HouseAcademy13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate is a monster hunter on her way to a lead on the Shapeshifter that killed her daughter three years ago when she finds herself saving Sam and Dean Winchester's lives when they're broken down on the side of the road. Things begin to change majorly when she decides to join Sam and Dean to hunt down and kill the evil creatures that haunt all of their pasts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any errors! It's hard to catch everything when typing up chapters on a cell phone!

He was lucky I was there. His car sputtered and slowly came to a stop. His attempts to get the 1967 Impala back running were useless. It was obvious that the engine wasn't going to start back up. I pulled off to the side of the road in an attempt to help him get the beautiful car back running, but before both of us knew it, we heard footsteps running toward us. Out of the woods ran a human-looking creature with claws and fang-like teeth. 

"Oh shit!" I shouted, causing the man to flinch and the werewolf coming at us to start running. 

The other man in the car ran out in an attempt to help us control the situation, but just wound up getting in the way. The shorter, hot guy tried to kick the werewolf so that its legs came out from underneath it. All this did was piss it off. I ran back toward my truck and grabbed the pistol I kept tucked between the seats. While the two men attempted to fight off the monster, I loaded my pistol with a silver bullet and shot the monster directly in the heart, causing it to crumple to the ground. 

I turned back toward my truck to leave, but one of the two men in the 1967 Impala called back to me. 

"Hey! You! Wait!" He shouted. 

I spun around on my heels and finally took a good look at him. He was tall, but not nearly as tall as the other guy. My guess would be that this man was about 6'1" while his friend was probably about 6'4". He had short, dark blonde or light brown hair, and these hypnotizing green eyes that would make just about anyone fall in love with him, but somehow I knew better than to fall for him right then and there. I stood there for a few minutes before he finally spoke again. 

"Th-thank you.--" he said before I cut him off. 

"You better be thankful. I just saved both your asses." I interrupted. 

His friend looked over at him with a small smirk. 

"I'm Dean, this is my brother Sam." The shorter, hot one said.

"The name's Kate. Now if you'll excuse me, I have business I have to tend to over in Toledo." I said, turning around again. 

"Wait! How did you know how to kill that werewolf?!" He called back to me. 

"I know a little something about a lot of things. Just enough to make me dangerous." I answered, not even turning around. 

"She sounds like you, Dean." Sam commented. 

"What else can you kill?" Dean asked. 

"Things you've probably never heard of." 

"Try us." Sam added. 

"How about demons, vampires, witches, stuff of that nature?" I replied. 

"You're a monster hunter." Dean said. 

"Nice observation. Now like I said, I have business to take care of." I replied, climbing into my truck. 

"Aren't you going to at least offer us a lift? My car just broke down!" Dean yelled into the truck. 

"I was actually going to just leave you here, but you seem like alright people. So, I guess I will, but stay put until I return with my trailer. I'll be back in about an hour." I said, starting my giant, silver truck and driving off. 

I'm sure that these guys thought I was lying, but as I said, I returned with my trailer an hour later, that is after I'd gotten most of my business taken care of. 

"What took you so long?!" Dean shouted when I pulled in front of their car.

"I told you. Business." I replied, "now see if you can get your car into neutral so I can push the thing into the trailer. And quickly, before anymore werewolves show up." 

"It's in drive. The engine shut off before I could even get it into park." He said. 

"Oh. Right. Now help me push. Sam, steer for me." I demanded. 

"She's just as bossy as you are." Sam commented. 

"You two stay out here while I get everything strapped in. No way am I letting you two into my truck when I'm not in there." I said, getting some straps out of the cabinets in my enclosed trailer. 

Once I got the car strapped in, I let them get into the truck. As I figured, Dean immediately began fiddling with radio dials.

"Listen here. There's a few rules that I want to make known right away. Rule one: Driver picks the music. Shotgun shuts his pie hole. Rule two: no tobacco use of any kind in the vehicle. Rule three: all trash of any kind must be placed in the garbage bag in the front of the vehicle. Rule four: hurt the truck, I hurt you. Failure to comply will result in getting kicked to the curb. Is that clear?" I explained. 

Dean and Sam shared a shocked look before nodding their heads. 

"So, how do you know about supernatural creatures?" Sam asked. 

"Yeah, do your parents hunt like you do?" Dean added. 

"No. My daughter was killed by a shapeshifter about three years ago. After she was killed, I became hell-bent to find out what killed her, and discovered other things like it along the way." I explained, hesitantly. 

"I'm sorry for your loss." Sam said. 

"Thank you."

"Did you ever find the shapeshifter that killed her?" Dean asked. 

"Yes, but I haven't killed it yet. I had a lead that I was following, but when I got there about half an hour ago, someone had already chased it away." I replied. 

"Was this our fault?" Sam asked. 

"No. It would've happened anyway. It didn't have anything to do with you two." I answered. 

"How old was she?" Sam said. 

"She was five. She was killed on her fifth birthday." I answered.

"Is this her?" Dean asked, pointing to the picture of her I had on the visor. 

"Yes." 

"Is the guy next to her your husband?" Sam asked. 

"Ex-husband."

"Did her death cause the divorce?" Dean questioned. 

"No, we had our issues our entire relationship, but about a week after I told him I was pregnant with our daughter, I'd found out he was cheating. For years, our relationship was rocky. It was one of those on-again-off-again relationships. I was always willing to try to fix it. It made me feel wanted, like someone other than my mother and grandparents actually cared. My father was a drunk who abandoned me when I was 17 for some girl and cheap thrills. My mother and I had a strained relationship thanks to my father's controlling nature. After my father left, he called me up one day completely hysterical claiming that his girlfriend was killed by some sort creature with black eyes. I thought he was nuts until I started looking for the shapeshifter that killed my daughter. I kinda went off on a tangent there. After I found out my then husband had cheated on me with one of his ex-girlfriends, I was tired of trying to fix our relationship. It became clear to me then that he obviously wasn't committed to it like I was. So I saved myself the agony of trying to fix it again. One day when he was working, I went to the house he had together, laid a stack of divorce papers on the counter, and packed all of my stuff into the back of my truck. Nine months later, Devin was born." I explained. 

"Should we explain what happened with mom?" Sam asked Dean. 

"Our mother was killed by a demon. She was murdered, then pinned to the ceiling and burst into flames when our dad found her. I carried Sammy over here out of our burning house. I was four, he was only a few months old. After our mom was killed, our dad went into this craze, trying to find the thing that killed her, much like you have with your daughter. Also like you, on his way to finding the thing, he discovered other supernatural beings. We were raised to fight and kill these things." Dean explained. 

"As a child, my father raised me to defend myself. I was taught what to do if attacked and I was taught how to use a gun. I never expected to be using those skills for what I am, though." I said. 

"Have you ever tried to move on with your life as if you didn't know what you did about these creatures?" Sam asked. 

"I did once, about two years ago. I'd thought that I'd never find the thing that killed my daughter and I just gave up. I found a new job and I found a place to stay, but somehow supernatural creatures always found a way to push themselves back into my life. It was then that I realized that I knew too much about this stuff to ever have a normal life, so I left. All that I own is either in storage at my mother's house or somewhere in my truck. I live on the run. I travel all over the country going after any sort of lead that I may have either toward the shapeshifter that killed my daughter or anything else that involves my fight against evil. Like I said, I know a little about a lot of things. It's just enough to make me dangerous."

"Do you get paid for what you do?" Sam asked. 

"No. I don't exactly make a living. I have a fair amount of money saved up that was originally meant for college that I've been using, but my main source of 'income' is lottery scams. Why am I telling you all of this? For all I know, you two could be total psychos." I replied.

"Where are you originally from?" Dean asked. 

"A small town about half an hour away from here. Where are you guys from?" I answered. 

"Kansas" Dean answered, "You know, this is the first time I've seen a woman who hunts monsters like us."

"I'm not exactly the most ideal woman you'll ever find. You'll find that I'm an extremely blunt, sarcastic, asshat who listens to too much classic rock, eats a lot of pie, and pays too much attention to cars." 

"You need to marry her, dude. She's exactly like you." Sam whispered to Dean, thinking I couldn't hear him. 

"Trust me, I'm not exactly the marrying type. I tried marriage once and it failed miserably." I commented. 

"Dude, are you going to tell her where we're staying so she can drop us off?" Sam asked his brother. 

"I'm more concerned about my car than I am getting back to the motel." He answered. 

"Don't worry. I'll have your car fixed up. I'm not going to just leave it like this." I said. 

"How do we know that you'll actually fix it properly?" Dean asked, skeptical of my claim. 

"As a person who comes from a family of car fanatics, there is no way that I won't fix it up properly." I answered. 

"Do you have a car that you care about more than your own life?" 

"I actually have three. The first one I'm currently driving. This 2006 Ram 3500 is named Silverback. The next is a 2004 Dodge Intrepid. She's my first car, and is currently in storage. Her name is Rosie. I named her after my grandmother and the paint color. My baby, a 1969 Dodge Challenger R/T, I named Amethyst because she's purple. Amethyst is also in storage. I restored Amethyst myself. So yes, I do have a car that I care about more than my own life." I answered. 

"You're a Dodge girl, aren't you?" Dean commented. 

"I guess you could say that. My father is a mechanic for a dodge dealership. The only brand I've ever owned is Dodge. Now don't go thinking that I'm all stuck up about Dodge. I may joke around and call other cars junk, but I have an appreciation for all types of cars, even foreign." I said, as Sam's phone began ringing. 

"Dean, that was one of dad's friends. We've got a case. Suspected Shapeshifter." He said when he hung up the phone a few minutes later. 

"Address?" I asked. 

"I've got the address plugged into the GPS on my phone. I'll tell you where to turn." He said, as I slammed my foot down on the accelerator. 

"But what about my car?!" Dean questioned. 

"No time! I'm joining you two on this case. If my hunch is correct, this should be the same Shapeshifter I've been hunting down." I replied. 

I barely got the truck stopped before I threw it into park and grabbed my gun.


	2. Chapter 2

The house was blocked off by yellow police tape, as I'd expected. 

"We need to get into that house." I said, ducking under the yellow tape. 

"Follow me." Dean said, flashing me a mischievous smile. 

"Why do I get the feeling that he's going to break in?" I mumbled, hesitantly following him. 

"Because he is." Sam added, walking beside me with his hands in his pockets. 

"I hate to ask how he's going to do that." I muttered. 

We followed Dean around to the back of the house where he began climbing up the trellis on the wall. I stared at him for a few minutes before starting to scale the side of the house as well. Dean opened the window and helped Sam and I in. 

"Okay, start looking for anything typical of Shapeshifters. I'll take the upstairs. Sam, take the downstairs." I ordered. 

"What about me?" Dean asked. 

"You're coming with me. I might need your help on this one." I said. 

"Oh. Uh…okay." He hesitantly replied. 

"First, let's check bathrooms. If this is the same Shapeshifter I've been hunting for the past three years, we should find it or remains of it in the bathroom." I said. 

"So it likes bathrooms." Dean muttered, trailing behind me. 

Surely enough, on the shower floor laid a pile of skin from the Shapeshifter changing forms. 

"Well I'll be damned. You know this thing well."

"Well, duh. I've only been after the thing for three years." I commented. 

"Where next?" Dean asked. 

"After the bathroom it usually likes to hide out in the kitchen."I said, as we heard a scream and a loud clatter come from Sam in the kitchen. 

"Sammy!" Dean shouted, hauling ass down to where the noise came from. 

"Don't let the fucker get away, Sam!" I yelled, running behind Dean.

I had my pistol out before I even reached the bottom of the stairs. I quickly made sure it was loaded and aimed toward the created I'd been chasing for what felt like forever. 

"Don't shoot!" Sam shouted.

The monster turned around so that Sam was pinned against a wall and it's back was facing me. 

"Get Sam out of there!" I yelled at Dean. 

Dean quickly punched the Shapeshifter in the jaw, causing a sickening crack to resonate through the room. Sam took this opportunity to slip out of the monster's clutches. The creature's eyes glowed white when it turned to face me. 

"Take one step closer to me, fuck face, and I'll blow your head off." I spat. 

"Well, are you going to kill or just stand there?!" Dean urged. 

Made sure my aim was directly on the menacing monster's heart and pulled the trigger. As the monster fell to ground, I did too. Dean rushed to my side and knelt down next to me. 

"It's gone. After three years, it's finally gone. Dammit, Devin, why couldn't I have just been there to kill it before it took your life?! You didn't deserve to die that way!" I said, letting myself cry for the first time since Devin's funeral. 

"It's not your fault, Kate." Dean whispered, placing his hand in my shoulder. 

"I should've been there. I ran out to the store to get some eggs and milk for her birthday cake. I left her with my brother-in-law. When I got back, they were both dead, throats slit from ear to ear, a pile of wet skin, teeth, and finger nails sitting on the bottom of my shower." I told him. 

"None of this is your fault." Sam said. 

"It feel like it should be. If I hadn't gone to the store for fifteen minutes, things might have turned out differently." I muttered. 

"Yeah, you would have been dead, too. There was no way that you would've been able to kill that thing back then." Dean said. 

"You're probably right." I said, standing up. 

"Are you okay to drive?" Sam asked. 

"Yeah, I'll be okay. Let's get out of here. I'll get you guys back to your motel." I said, grabbing my keys from my pocket. 

I started my truck up and stated at the picture of my daughter before putting it in gear and driving off. 

"You can rest in peace now, my angel." I mumbled, as I pulled away from the curb.

I shut the radio off and calmed myself down a little more by listening to the gentle roar of the Diesel engine. 

"Is that how you calm yourself down?" Dean asked, watching my facial expressions change. 

"Yes." I replied, "Listening to an engine has calmed me down as long as I can remember."

"Make a right at this light up here. Our motel is three buildings down." Sam said. 

"Thank you for your help." I said, turning into the motel parking lot. 

"No problem. You helped us out, it was only fair." Sam answered. 

"Sammy, you can go on in. I'll be inside in a little bit." Dean told his brother. 

Dean watched to make sure his little brother was inside the motel room, then he kissed me.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." Dean said, rushing out of the truck, leaving a slip of paper on the center counsel.


	3. Chapter 3

I picked up the slip of paper and smiled when I looked down at it. 

It read:

Dean Winchester  
785-555-0128

I quickly plugged the number into my phone before deciding where I wanted to crash for the night. I turned out of the parking lot and proceeded to head over to my step-uncle's house. 

My step-uncle and I were never that close until I started staying with him during my divorce as a source of distance from my ex-husband. I felt sorry for him not only because my daughter was killed in his house, but because after she was murdered, I packed up all my stuff and left. It wasn't until now that I'd actually had an opportunity to come back to visit. I pulled into his driveway, trailer and all, and walked up to the door. I knocked on the door rather hesitantly, and after about a minute of shuffling around and fidgeting with the lock, he finally opened the door. 

"Kate? Is it really you?" He asked, surprised to see me. 

"The one and only." I said, "Do you mind if I sleep here tonight?"

"No, not at all. Come on in. Make yourself at home." He replied. 

"Thank you. I really appreciate it."

"No problem. I was wondering what happened to you. You just took off and left, no goodbye, no explanation. You were just here one day and gone the next." He added. 

"I've been living on the run. I move around from place to place find odd jobs to do along the way. Devin's death scarred me in a way that made me very hesitant to ever get close to anyone again." I said, telling a small lie. 

"Well, whenever you're in town, just drop by. You're always welcome to stay here." He said, giving me a one-armed hug and leading me into the living room. 

"This is the first time I've been back here since Devin died." I said with a sigh. 

"Did you ever find out what killed Devin and your brother-in-law?" 

"Yes. It was a creature called a Shapershifter. It can change forms to look like any person it encounters. I killed it today." I explained, taking a seat on the couch. 

"So it's not human?" 

"No, Mike, it's not. There are many more creatures like it." I said. 

"You don't do odd jobs, do you? You kill these things for a living now, don't you?" He asked. 

I didn't answer right away. All I could do was stare at the floor. 

"Yes, I kill these creatures. I don't do it for money, though. I do it because I feel like it's the right thing to do." I finally said. 

"Then how do you get all of your basic necessities? Food, shelter, gasoline, stuff like that?" He said. 

"I use the money I saved that was supposed to be for college." I admitted. 

"Eventually you'll have to find a job and settle down. That money won't last forever." Mike said. 

"I have my ways." I replied, stretching out a little. 

He didn't say anything for awhile. All he did was stare at me. It was like he didn't believe that I was honestly there. He probably expected me to disappear again just like I did after Devin was killed. To be honest, I didn't blame him. I'd left without warning. I pulled the same thing my father did. I saw something that I had to chase, and I packed up everything and left to go after it. It killed me to see uncle Mike in this sort of pain. His face showed the undeniable pain of betrayal. 

"You look different than you did before you left." He finally said. 

"No shit, Sherlock. I've been gone three years." I commented. 

"No, I'm serious. You look stressed. More so than you already did after dealing with the divorce and raising a child by yourself. You used to have a glow in the back your harsh seriousness. That glow's almost gone now." He explained.

"I think I lost that when I found out my husband cheated." I said, coldly. 

"Have you seen him since the funeral?" Mike asked. 

"No. I haven't wanted to. We parted on decent terms, but I've still had little to no desire to see him." 

"He asked about you the other day when I went over to the McDonald's you met him at all those years ago. He still works there. I think he's still there because it reminds him of you and how he screwed up. I think he misses you." 

"If he actually misses me, I'd be very shocked. He never cared during our marriage. Why does he care now?" I replied. 

"Maybe he had time to think about how things wound up between you two and regretted how things turned out." 

"Maybe. I'll have to go over there tomorrow while I'm in town." I pondered. 

"He wouldn't be the only one happy to see you, you know." 

On that note I went to bed, completely exhausted from dealing with the Shapeshifter and getting Sam and Dean dealt with. As if it was magic, the next morning my ex-husband called me.


End file.
